


aku ingin kau disini (disampingku selamanya)

by jendela (youremyflower)



Series: gatau mau di judulin apa [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Growing Up Together, Insecurity, M/M, Mention of sex, Post-Graduation, Slice of Life, just a lot of talking basically
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyflower/pseuds/jendela
Summary: "Nu, aku takut."Wonwoo mempererat pelukannya."Kenapa, sayang?""Kamu kalau mau tinggalin aku bilang ya, kasih warning gitu, jangan tiba-tiba."
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Series: gatau mau di judulin apa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060793
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	aku ingin kau disini (disampingku selamanya)

**Author's Note:**

> judul diambil dari Takut - Vierra.

Soonyoung menggeliat di tempat tidurnya, mencari posisi yang enak untuk tiduran sambil menonton video masak-masak yang tidak akan ia terapkan di kehidupannya ( _ya iyalah, anak kos, kompor aja nggak punya_ ). Setelah posisi tengkurapnya sudah terasa lebih nyaman, ia mengklik tombol _play_ kembali, lalu menggeser-geser _earphones_ nya sedikit agar pas posisinya. Dia menghela nafas, kesal dengan adik tingkatnya di kamar sebelah yang sedang mengeluarkan suara-suara desahan bersama cewek yang tadi sempat ditemuinya saat membuang sampah. _Lucky him, I wish I was getting laid too,_ pikirnya, lalu fokusnya kembali ke video _emmymadeinjapan_ , yang entah sedang membuat resep aneh apalagi kali ini. Disaat Emmy sedang mau mencoba makanan yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari oven, layarnya berubah menjadi layar panggilan masuk aplikasi Line. Wonwoo. Soonyoung menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berbicara dengan pacarnya itu. Entah kenapa belakangan ini dia merasa agak _nervous_ jika harus berbicara dengan Wonwoo, rasanya jika salah satu kata, Wonwoo bisa tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapannya. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kelakuan Wonwoo beberapa minggu belakangan ini, dia lebih jarang balas _chat_ dari biasanya, jarang menelpon kalau belum ditagih, dan sudah hampir dua bulan mereka belum bertemu lagi. Soonyoung nggak bisa menyanggah kalau dia takut. Soonyoung berpindah posisi menjadi duduk bersandar di dinding kamar kosnya dan cepat-cepat mengusap layar handphonenya sebelum panggilan selesai.

"Halo," ucapnya perlahan, berhati-hati.

_"Halo, sayang, lagi ngapain?"_

"Eng.. Nonton Youtube."

Tiba-tiba ada suara erangan kencang dari kamar sebelah, Soonyoung tertawa sedikit mendengarnya.

_"Apa tuh? Lo ngga ngapa-ngapain kan?"_

"Dih nggak, itu si Chan, tadi bawa cewek."

_"Hah, tetangga lo yang maba itu?"_

"Iya, yang itu. Tapi dia udah gak maba lagi sih sekarang, hehe."

Mereka berdua tertawa kecil, Chan dan ceweknya mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh lagi yang membuat Soonyoung memikirkan kapan terakhir kali dia tidur bareng sama Wonwoo. Dua bulan yang lalu, di Bandung, di malam setelah acara wisuda Wonwoo. Dia mendengus, kangen.

"Nu, kangen. Banget."

_"Pas banget kan aku telpon? Aku mau ngasih tau kalo aku bakal balik ke Jakarta. For good, kayaknya. Sesuai sih nanti gimana kerjaannya."_

"Hah? Kamu diterima kerja? Ini company yang mana?"

_"Iya, ini Maybank, aku baru dapet offer letternya barusan, langsung telepon kamu."_

"Astaga, sayang. Selamat ya! Keren banget emang pacarku." Ujar Soonyoung ke mic telepon genggamnya, senyumnya merekah, bangga dengan kekasih hatinya itu, walaupun rasanya seperti ada yang tersangkut di lehernya.

_"Iya, makasih ya. Semoga aku cocok di kantornya. Kamu kapan gabut? Aku traktir ya!"_

"Lah aku mah gabut terus. Kamu mau kesininya kapan?"

Wonwoo tertawa kecil, _"Ih kamu ngga ada kelas apa? Tapi paling aku berangkat lusa sih, banyak yg harus diberesin. Nanti Sabtunya baru kita ketemu ya. Kamu balik ke rumah ngga?"_

Soonyoung mengeluarkan nafas perlahan, teringat kelas-kelasnya yang agak dia abaikan akhir-akhir ini. Dateng ga dateng sama aja, orang udah tau isinya apa. Ingin sekali dia membalas seperti itu, tapi dia tau Wonwoo mementingkan pendidikan dan pasti akan mengomelinya jika tau seberapa sering Soonyoung cabut dari kelas dan memilih tipsen.

"Iya balik kok dari Jumat malem kayak biasa, ntar Sabtu pagi aku jemput yak, Nu."

 _"Oke deh, sayang. Kamu,"_ Wonwoo terdiam sebentar, terganggu oleh suara getar handphonenya yang terdengar juga oleh Soonyoung.

_"Bentar ya sayang, nanti maleman aku telpon lagi. Aku mau bales WA orang kantor."_

Jantung Soonyoung rasanya jatuh tiba-tiba.

_"Daah, see you!"_

"See you too, Nu."

Deg. Realisasi menghujamnya. Wonwoo udah kerja. Dia masih main-main di kampus, gangguin adik tingkat, cabut kelas, nulis skripsi aja belom mulai. Soonyoung melepas earphonesnya, melempar handphonenya pelan, dan tiduran tengkurap, menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal.

_I don't want him to grow out of me._

  
  


Satu hari, dua hari, tiga hari, pun terlewati. Soonyoung masuk ke semua kelasnya tiga hari ini, bahkan semua tugasnya diselesaikan tepat waktu. Dia merasa bersalah jika dia mengabaikan kelas-kelasnya lagi, terutama setelah mendengar kabar dari Wonwoo. Tiba-tiba rasanya dia seperti dikejar waktu, sambil mengejar Wonwoo. _Takut_. Dia menyetir mobil keluarganya yang dia pinjam hari ini lebih pelan dari biasanya, seperti tidak mau waktu berjalan terlalu cepat. Rasanya ingin putar balik saja, pulang, lalu tidur lagi, tapi di sisi lain dia juga sangat merindukan pacarnya itu. Soonyoung menaikkan volume musik di mobilnya, memasang lagu dari boyband Shinee dengan kencang, berharap lagu-lagu yang dipasangnya dapat mendorong semua pikirannya keluar dari kepalanya.

Wonwoo masih seperti Wonwoo _(ya, maunya gimana emang?)_ Masih ganteng seperti biasanya, pakai kaos dan jeans, santai seperti biasanya. Tatapan matanya yang teduh tidak berubah, senyum sumringahnya yang biasanya disimpan hanya untuk Soonyoung pun tidak berubah. Seketika Soonyoung lupa dengan segala ketakutannya. Soonyoung membuka kunci pintu mobilnya dan Wonwoo naik dengan semangat. Wonwoo menaruh totebag yang dia bawa di kursi belakang, lalu memeluk Soonyoung dengan erat.

"Kangen banget, sayang." Ujar Wonwoo, bibirnya menempel ke pundak Soonyoung. Soonyoung memeluknya balik, mencium pelipis pacarnya berkali-kali. Soonyoung melepas pelukannya, lalu menjepit muka Wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nonuuuuuu! Nonuku sayang!" ujarnya dengan gemas, lalu dia mengecup bibir Wonwoo dengan cepat. Kecupan yang ringan, mengingat mereka ada di tengah jalanan kompleks perumahan Wonwoo, tetapi rasanya semua rasa rindu pun menguap ke langit.

"Eh, ini kita langsung jalan? Ada Tante sama Om nggak di rumah? Gue mau _say hi_ dulu." Wonwoo menggenggam tangan kirinya mendengar pertanyaan itu, dan menggoyang-goyangkannya asal.

"Hmmm, besok aja deh abis lo anterin gue, gimana? Males ah turun lagi. Lagian tadi udah bilang mau jalan sama lo kok pas pamit."

"Ya gue kan harus bangun _image_ didepan calon mertua."

"Wadaw! Asik banget bang ngomongnya, belom lamaran udah jadi calon mertua." Mereka berdua tertawa bersama karena jawaban asal Wonwoo, genggaman tangan di antara mereka dipererat.

"Btw, lo mau nginep?"

"Iya, ini udah bawa baju sama alat mandi kok, biar lama barengnya, kangen banget gue."

"Parah, gue sampe ngiri sama Chan kemaren. Bayangin, saking lamanya ngga disentuh sampe iri sama anak ingusan karena dia bisa ngewe."

Wonwoo tertawa mendengar perkataan pacarnya itu, "Anjirlah, nggak disentuh gak tuh bahasanya," katanya sambil melepas genggaman tangannya dan memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Oke, jadi agenda kita hari ini gimana, Pak?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil memundurkan mobilnya perlahan.

"Makan bubur dulu, terus ke mall? Gue harus beli baju baru nih."

"Ke Gading ya? Siap Pak Boss!"

Hari ini terasa sangat menyenangkan, mereka membeli beberapa baju kerja untuk Wonwoo, bermain di _Timezone_ , membeli boba, melihat-lihat mainan, berkeliling Gramedia, bahkan mereka bisa meyakinkan Jun dan Jihoon datang tanpa _planning_ terlebih dahulu untuk makan sushi bersama _("Ditraktir deh sama Wonwoo, please lah, udah lama nggak main bareng," ujar Soonyoung ke handphonenya. "Siap Bos, meluncur sekarang juga!" Balas Jihoon. Jun sih, seperti biasa, langsung menjawab iya tanpa perlu dibujuk)._ Rasanya semua kembali menjadi normal dalam sekejap. Soonyoung mulai mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri kenapa dia bisa-bisanya ragu dengan pacar 5 tahunnya itu. _Mungkin emang lagi butuh waktu aja kemarin,_ pikirnya, lalu ia membenarkan posisi topinya yang agak tergeser, lalu menggandeng tangan Wonwoo.

Malam pun diakhiri dengan seks, walaupun harus diam-diam karena tidak ingin didengar oleh orangtua dan kakak Soonyoung, tetapi berada sedekat ini— _to just exist so close with each other_ —kulit bersentuhan dengan kulit, kembali menyegarkan hubungan mereka. Mereka berdua diingingatkan kembali betapa besar rasa sayang dan cinta diantara mereka. Soonyoung merasa sangat nyaman dan aman di dalam dekapan Wonwoo, tidak ada sehelai kain pun di antara mereka. Wonwoo mengelus-elus rambut Soonyoung perlahan, seperti Soonyoung adalah barang paling berharga yang ia miliki ( _ya, emang)._ Mereka berdua masih terdiam, menikmati keberadaan mereka berdua tanpa adanya rasa canggung, kesunyian selalu terasa senyaman ini bagi mereka, apalagi di saat-saat masih mengejar nafas yang rasanya hilang tadi saat klimaks.

"Beb," Wonwoo akhirnya membuka pembicaraan. "Kuliah kamu gimana?"

Nafas Soonyoung tercekat, sudah capek-capek dia melupakan hal itu untuk hari ini, hanya untuk diingatkan lagi di tengah-tengah momen seperti ini.

"Anjirlah, abis ngewe ditanyain kuliah." Balas Soonyoung sekenanya, siapa tau Wonwoo sadar betapa malasnya dia membicarakan hal ini, apalagi sekarang. Wonwoo menoyor kepalanya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Gue udah lama nggak nanyain rasanya. Lo dateng kan kalau kelas?" Soonyoung tersenyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Males, kadang. Apalagi kelas yang ngulang. Kayak udah tau gitu isinya apa, ngapain dateng."

Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk kepala Soonyoung dan menjawab, "Ya, _at least_ isi absenlah. Biar cepet lulus."

"Terus kalo lulus ngapain? Kerja kayak kamu? Apa mau langsung dikawinin?"

"Ya, nyelesain sesuatu yang kamu mulai aja sih. Aku nggak pengen kamu berhenti di tengah jalan."

Soonyoung menghela nafas dengan kencang.

"Nu, aku takut."

Wonwoo mempererat pelukannya.

"Kenapa, sayang?"

"Kamu kalau mau tinggalin aku bilang ya, kasih _warning_ gitu, jangan tiba-tiba."

Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Soonyoung, mengecup pipinya dan keningnya berkali-kali.

"Kenapa ngomong gitu tiba-tiba?" Tanyanya. Soonyoung memainkan jemarinya sendiri, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, agak tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya.

"Dari kita masih sekelas, kemana-mana bareng aja, aku udah takut, Nu. Pas kamu pindah ke Bandung, aku makin takut. Sekarang kita udah bukan beda kota lagi, tapi beda tahap hidup. Aku nggak mau kamu bosen sama aku."

Soonyoung merasa sedikit lega setelah mengucapkan hal itu, memang benar adanya, semua harus dikomunikasikan antar pasangan. Wonwoo langsung duduk setelah mendengar jawaban jujur pacarnya itu. Ia pun juga menarik Soonyoung untuk duduk. Ia menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Soonyoung, mengusap-usap pipinya beberapa kali, lalu menggenggam kedua tanggannya.

" _Guess what?_ Yang paling ngerti perasaan takut kamu itu aku. _You were always too good to be true for me._ Dari kita jadian, deh, kok kayaknya lancar banget, ngga ada hambatan. Pas kita pertama kali berantem, aku waktu itu mikir, wah ini saatnya, _my_ _doom is coming. But it didn't._ "

Soonyoung menarik tangan Wonwoo ke dekat wajahnya dan mengecupnya pelan. Wonwoo pun menarik nafas dalam, mempersiapkan lanjutan dari ucapannya barusan.

"Orang bilang di mana ada awal, pasti ada akhir juga. Aku kayak selalu nunggu gitu jadinya, kapan kamu ketemu orang lain yang lebih menarik dari aku, kapan kamu bosen sama aku. _I'm glad it hasn't happened, I hope it won't, but please know_ kalaupun ini berakhir, aku seneng banget kita pernah bareng kayak gini."

Soonyoung menitikkan satu, dua tetes air mata. Nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan. Wonwoo menariknya mendekat, mendekapnya dengan erat, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya agar dia merasa lebih tenang.

" _Take your time,_ Soonyoung. Kamu mau keliling dunia dulu sebelum lulus kuliah juga aku dukung. Pelan-pelan aja. Bodo amat dengan fase hidup, itu konstruksi sosial tau," lanjutnya.

"Kata kamu semuanya konstruksi sosial." Jawab Soonyoung pelan, membuat Wonwoo tertawa kecil.

"Ya bener kan aku? Pokoknya intinya gitu lah. Kita jalanin bareng ya. Aku nggak mau kamu _insecure_ sama aku."

"Kalau itu, kayaknya _inevitable._ Soalnya pacar aku orang paling keren sedunia, sih." Ujarnya sambil memonyongkan mulutnya.

"Ih, jangan gitu lah. Kamu keren juga padahal, kalo nggak keren aku nggak mau loh sama kamu."

"Ya tetep kerenan kamu."

" _Facts!_ "

Soonyoung mengelap air matanya, lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Soon, aku sebenernya takut mau ngomong gini, tapi aku beraniin karena sama kamu."

"Ngomong apa?"

Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Soonyoung lagi, menatap matanya dalam-dalam kali ini.

"Aku nggak bisa tau masa depan kita gimana, yang aku tau hal yang paling aku mau sekarang tuh bisa bareng kamu terus. Aku janji nggak akan ninggalin kamu."

Soonyoung langsung maju, memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat walaupun posisinya agak canggung, bibirnya mengecup bahu Wonwoo. Mereka bertahan di posisi itu agak lama, sampai punggung Soonyoung terasa sedikit pegal.

"Nu, betewe, _happy fifth anniversary,_ ya."

"Lah emang hari ini? Ini tanggal berapa deh? Aku kira besok?"

"Dih, ini kan udah besok."

Mereka tertawa lagi bersama, kegiatan favorit Soonyoung bersama Wonwoo. Wonwoo mencium bibir Soonyoung pelan, _taking his time,_ ngga ada yang bisa mengganggu mereka, waktu pun serasa terhenti.

"Sumpah lo lulus kuliah langsung gue lamar."

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA nggak nyangka beneran nulis segini banyak. ini paling panjang dari semua fic yang pernah aku tulis, dan aku kebut ini semaleman T_T flownya masih ngeraba-raba karena aku hampir gak pernah nulis lebih dari satu scene dan beneran ada plotnya, tapi kalau kamu baca ini, semoga suka ya. terima kasih sudah mampir.
> 
> (alay banget gak sih judulnya WKWK tapi aku kepikiran lagu ini terus pas nulis, jadilah judul.)
> 
> p.s: im projecting so much into soonyoung, sayangnya aku nggak punya pacar kayak dia yang bisa diajak jalanin bareng. sedih.


End file.
